


navel rings and candy crush

by mattsunsthighs



Series: Matsuhana Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, also the title is a lie there is no candy crush, carrie im so sorry, day 5: piercings, mattsuns legs are glorious and makki knows it, maybe some breath play, my pathetic excuse for day 5 for matsuhana week, rip tooru lol, teeny tiny bit of voyeurism, there was supposed to be candy crush but i got distracted by dom makki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsunsthighs/pseuds/mattsunsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa has a newly healed piercing, and Hanamaki decides to have some fun.</p><p>"Tell me, Issei, what do you want me to do to you?"</p><p>Matsuhana Week 2015, Day 5: Piercings</p>
            </blockquote>





	navel rings and candy crush

**Author's Note:**

> **Consent is important always!! These two have known each other long enough to know what they both do and don't like. And please dear god, always use lube and condoms!!**

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds, filling the room with the soft glow of a quiet spring morning. The morning was still and serene, just like it was every Sunday, the only sound being the loud twittering of birds in the trees outside, bringing with it the promise of a slow and lazy reprieve from the demanding schedule of college life. It was silent in the apartment, punctuated only by the soft breathing of two figures lying curled up against each other amidst a tangle of limbs and blankets that had been kicked and pushed around in the night.

The commotion caused by the birds penetrated into Hanamaki’s consciousness, pulling him from his dream and quickly chasing away the cloud of sleep that muddled his brain. He squinted his eyes blearily at the curtained window, as though his state of exhaustion would be able to will the birds to shut up, but to no avail. He wrapped his arm more firmly around his pillow and buried his face deeper into the material, which he now realized was too firm and too warm to be the pillow his head had been resting against when he had fallen asleep the night before. Eyes still squinting against the light, Hanamaki slowly slid his face up along the material until he saw that what he was lying on was not his own pillow, but was in fact the chest of a still snoozing Matsukawa. Lying there motionless, Hanamaki let his eyes roam over the peaceful face, taking in every feature: the dark hair that was tousled more so than usual from sleep and flopping slightly in his face. The graceful arc of his tanned neck that promised to fill Hanamaki's nostrils with the natural scent that clung to Matsukawa, should he press his nose against the skin there. The way Matsukawa’s mouth always hung open by just the smallest amount when he slept, just enough so that his breath came out in the softest of snores…

A door slamming shut somewhere on their floor shattered through the silence, and Matsukawa woke with a sharp inhale as his eyes flew open, his body jerking slightly but not giving way beneath the weight of his boyfriend on his chest. Hanamaki watched silently as he gained his bearings when he yawned hugely, and drew Matsukawa's tired gaze onto him. A look of fondness washed over Matsukawa’s features and he raised his hand to card fingers through Hanamaki's soft, strawberry blond hair, who leaned lazily into the touch, and sighed contentedly.

"Hey," Matsukawa croaked out around a huge yawn that made his jaw pop and Hanamaki let out an amused huff.

"G'morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" Hanamaki asked, still gazing up at his boyfriend. Matsukawa nodded and let his head fall back onto his pillow with a _fwump_ , continuing to comb his fingers through the pale hair, eliciting tiny moans when his fingers caught on a small tangle. Letting his hand roam over Hanamaki’s head, Matsukawa trailed his fingers down toward the baby-soft hairs on the back of his neck, gripped a few strands between his thumb and forefinger, and gave a small pull. Hanamaki’s muscles stiffened as he tightened his grip around Matsukawa slightly and a small gasp escaped from between his lips. Smiling deviously, Matsukawa repeated the motion, grabbing a larger handful of hair and tugging. Hanamaki’s gasp this time was louder, more vocal, his breath puffing against Matsukawa’s shirt, and his body jerked as he pushed his hips against Matsukawa’s thigh. Hanamaki raised his head to pout up at his boyfriend, who had a sleepy but all-knowing grin plastered on his face.

“You bastard,” Hanamaki grunted, as he removed his arms from around Matsukawa and shifted, swinging one leg up across Matsukawa’s torso, and pushing himself up to straddle his waist, flinging the blanket off them both in the process. Placing his hands on Matsukawa’s shoulders to support himself, Hanamaki stared down at his still grinning boyfriend, and thrusted his hips down, keeping eye contact as he watched Matsukawa’s eyes flutter as a gasp fell from his lips at the light friction caused, his hands moving down to rest on Hanamaki’s hip bones. Leaning down so that their chests touched, his bare skin against Matsukawa’s clothed one, Hanamaki pressed their foreheads together, their eyes locked onto the other’s, and breathing in each other’s warm breath.

“So you wanna play dirty, huh?” Hanamaki breathed against Matsukawa’s lips, his voice rough with want, and sending a shiver down Matsukawa’s spine. Breaking eye contact, Hanamaki moved his head to the side and pressed his jaw against Matsukawa’s cheek, letting his breath puff out hot against Matsukawa’s ear. A trembling gasp escaped Matsukawa’s throat when Hanamaki’s tongue swiped out and trailed along his earlobe, moving upward in a slow path along the shell of his ear. When he reached the top of his ear, Hanamaki took the dampened flesh into his mouth and sucked against it, leaving small nips along the curve as Matsukawa moaned at the feeling and tightened his grip on Hanamaki’s hips as his length twitched between them. Hanamaki smiled inwardly at the response he was getting from his ministrations.

Giving one last suck and letting his ear slide out from between his lips, Hanamaki raised one hand to grip gently at Matsukawa’s jaw, and pulled his face towards his own, to let their lips slide against one another. Opening his mouth against Matsukawa’s, Hanamaki kissed him long and slow, running his tongue along the pert lips as he let his free hand trail down Matsukawa’s chest to the hem of his shirt. Breaking away from the kiss, Hanamaki pulled the material up and over Matsukawa’s head, revealing a beautifully tanned and amazing torso that he couldn’t wait to pepper with bruises. Leaning back into their kiss, Hanamaki moaned happily against Matsukawa’s mouth as his fingers came in contact with his bare torso, and he let the digits wander up and around defined muscles, thumbing against the skin of sensitive nipples, before curling his fingers inward to drag his nails down Matsukawa’s chest. Hanamaki felt his own dick twitch in his boxers as he thrust his hips against Matsukawa again, who let out a shuddering moan at the sensation, and Hanamaki grinned against his lips, pleased at his reaction.

As Hanamaki trailed his fingers down toward the waistband of the pants Matsukawa had slept in, his fingers met cold metal around Matsukawa’s navel. Matsukawa had gotten his navel pierced shortly after they had graduated high school, and an idea popped into Hanamaki’s head at the memory. Pressing a light kiss against Matsukawa’s lips, Hanamaki pulled away so that he could look at Matsukawa, whose face was flushed red and his eyes glazed over with arousal.

“Mm, hey,” he whispered against Matsukawa’s cheek, while slowly grinding their hips against each other, “D’you think it’s healed yet? Your piercing?”

“Yea, should be good now,” Matsukawa mumbled thickly, mouthing along Hanamaki’s jaw, “why, what are you thinking, ‘Hiro?” he asked with mild interest, but Hanamaki was already moving. Shifting downwards along Matsukawa’s body, Hanamaki moved so that his face was level with Matsukawa’s waist, and examined his navel piercing with interest. It was a simple silver, with a deep red gem set into the ball on either end of the stud, and shone nicely against Matsukawa’s toned stomach. Hanamaki couldn’t help but think that the jewelry made the trail of hair that disappeared beneath Matsukawa’s waistband look even hotter than it did previously without. Reaching for the stud with one hand, Hanamaki took the ball of the jewelry gently between his thumb and forefinger and held it firmly in his grip. Taking a quick glance up at Matsukawa’s face, Hanamaki saw no sign that he wanted him to stop, so he focused his attention back to the stud in his hand, and tugged at it gently.

The reaction was almost immediate. Matsukawa’s stomach twitched as his muscles tensed, and his cock became fully hard beneath Hanamaki as a surprised moan was wrenched from between his parted lips. Hanamaki paused, eyes wide and blinking curiously, and pulled again, slightly harder than the first one. Matsukawa moaned again, louder and laced with desire, and his hands flew up to tangle themselves in Hanamaki’s hair, a telltale sign for him to continue. Smiling widely as another idea popped into his head, Hanamaki pulled his hand away from Matsukawa’s navel to grip instead at his legs, lifting himself up slightly to pull them out from beneath him and rest them on either side of himself, before moving his hands to grip Matsukawa’s hips and hold them steady.

Letting his mouth fall open, Hanamaki breathed open-mouthed against the metal, his breath falling against the now sensitive skin, and he watched goosebumps appear. Smiling again, Hanamaki moved his tongue over the skin, laving it along the healed hole the jewelry poked out from, and felt Matsukawa tremble beneath him.

 _“Ahh, ‘Hiro…”_ Matsukawa moaned his name weakly as Hanamaki swiped his tongue over the piercing a second time, and felt his hips resist against the grip of his hands, trying in vain to grind his dick against Hanamaki, to find some relief in the friction he desperately wanted. Amidst Matsukawa’s quiet moans, Hanamaki vaguely registered the sound of his phone vibrating on their nightstand, but he elected to ignore it in favor of trailing his mouth down along Matsukawa’s happy trail, sucking lightly at the skin, until he hit the cotton waistband of his pants. Frowning at the offending piece of clothing, Hanamaki sat up, and yanked Matsukawa’s pants off, revealing beautifully tanned legs and freeing his erection. When Matsukawa was finally void of all clothing, and he lay before Hanamaki naked, aroused and gorgeous, Hanamaki felt the air leave his lungs as he drunk in the sight before him. Legs draped over Hanamaki’s shoulders, Matsukawa’s face was flushed red, his mouth open around soft gasps and his eyes hooded and locked on to Hanamaki’s face, shining with want. Hanamaki’s cock flushed hard at the sight, and he had to look away from Matsukawa’s face before he fell victim to the promises those blue depths held.

Trailing his gaze further down Matsukawa’s body, Hanamaki watched his chest heave with his breaths, erratic with arousal and anticipation of what he would do next. Matsukawa’s cock lay hard against his stomach, bobbing slightly and Hanamaki noticed a bead of precome forming at the tip. Letting a smile grace his lips, Hanamaki turned his head and mouthed against the skin of Matsukawa’s leg, sucking and biting as he slowly made his way toward his prize. When his lips reached Matsukawa’s knee, Hanamaki stopped and sucked hard at the sensitive flesh on the inside of his leg. Matsukawa cried out, his back arching into the feeling as he threw his head back into the pillows, and Hanamaki felt the muscles in his legs tense up as Matsukawa curled his toes. Pulling his mouth off the bruise he had created, Hanamaki ran his tongue soothingly over the reddened skin, before making his way further up Matsukawa’s leg, sucking bruises into his inner thigh as he went. Matsukawa shook, gasps tumbling from his mouth higher and faster as Hanamaki drew closer to his cock, dripping with precome.

“God, Issei,” Hanamaki mumbled against Matsukawa’s skin, stopping right at his hip and just short of his weeping cock, running his hands along Matsukawa’s strong thighs, “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

At Hanamaki’s words, Matsukawa whimpered, his fists clutched tightly at the sheets as he tried to buck his hips. Hanamaki laughed low in his throat, and kissed Matsukawa’s skin gently.

“Tell me, Issei,” he rumbled against the warm flesh, “What do you want me to do to you?”

Matsukawa gasped weakly, “‘H-Hiro, _ah!_ ,” his voice cut off with a cry as Hanamaki’s lips latched onto the skin next to his aching cock and sucked a deep bruise. He couldn’t stand it, he needed to feel Hanamaki. “‘Hiro… _mmh_ , god, p-please,” he gasped out, the end of his sentence rising into a desperate whine as Hanamaki sucked harder against his skin, “ _Ahh_ f-fuck me, ‘Hiro, please… fuck me!”

Hanamaki pulled his lips away from the patch of deep purple skin. Matsukawa’s body was shaking, and his cock was leaking a copious amount of precome. At his desperate cry, Hanamaki had puckered his lips and blew a small concentrated stream of cold air against the head of Matsukawa’s cock, making it twitch.

“God, you sound so beautiful when you beg for me. Get me the lube, yeah?” Hanamaki whispered against Matsukawa’s hip, letting his legs fall from his shoulders and spreading him open for Hanamaki. Moving his upper body along the bed, Matsukawa managed to open the drawer of the nightstand and pull from it a small bottle of lube and a condom, which he threw weakly towards Hanamaki, before flopping back onto the mattress. Huffing out a small laugh, Hanamaki picked up the bottle and uncapped it. Pouring the gel onto his fingers, Hanamaki clicked the cap closed and rubbed his fingers together to warm up the gel before moving his fingers against Matsukawa. When Hanamaki’s slick fingers pushed against his entrance, Matsukawa let out a shuddering moan and his body quivered in anticipation. The lube was still a bit cold, but that didn’t matter too much, because Hanamaki was slowly sliding a finger into him.

Matsukawa’s cock twitched at the feeling and he spread his legs apart further so that Hanamaki could push into him easier. He gasped out Hanamaki’s name as he felt himself adjust around his finger, the sensation so good but not enough. Matsukawa breathed slow and deep in an attempt to relax his muscles faster so he could feel more of Hanamaki faster. His efforts won out because as he felt Hanamaki’s finger sink completely into him, a warm heat engulfed his cock, and Matsukawa cried out as Hanamaki worked his mouth over him, sucking at his length so beautifully. A second finger slid slowly into him, and Matsukawa moaned low in his throat, feeling Hanamaki spread him open with one hand while holding his cock steady with the other and running his tongue over the head, sliding through Matsukawa’s slit as more precome dripped out. Hanamaki switched between pumping his fingers into Matsukawa, and scissoring them to spread him open further. Hanamaki’s fingers were close to that one spot that made Matsukawa choke on his breath, and he wanted to feel it so desperately that he ground into Hanamaki’s hand, but they were pulled away before they could hit that spot.

Opening his eyes to glare down at him, Matsukawa watched as Hanamaki pulled his mouth off his dick and kiss the tip before sinking his mouth down over his length, just as a third finger was thrust into him. Throwing his head back with a broken whimper, Matsukawa felt his vision blur and a wave of heat course through him when his cock hit the back of Hanamaki’s throat at the same time Hanamaki’s fingers curled hard against his prostate. A desperate cry left his throat as Hanamaki pressed his fingers into him, sending white hot arousal to curl in his gut.

“‘Hiro I- _oh_ , ‘Hiro I’m… I’m ready,” Matsukawa whined out, “P-please, ‘Hiro, I need you… in m-me.”

At that, Hanamaki pulled slowly off of Matsukawa’s dick, pulling his fingers out of him at the same pace so that both his mouth and fingers left Matsukawa at the same time. Hanamaki pushed down his boxers so that they pooled at his knees and reached over to grab the condom. He opened the package and rolled the condom onto his aching cock, then spread more lube over himself, all while keeping eye contact with Matsukawa, whose entire body trembled eagerly. When his length was slicked up, Hanamaki grabbed Matsukawa’s leg to rest it back on his shoulder, lined himself up with Matsukawa’s entrance, and pushed into him.

They moaned together at the feeling, Hanamaki as the sensation of Matsukawa’s tight heat engulfed him and he waited for him to adjust before pushing slowly further. A long, low moan pulled itself from Hanamaki’s throat as he slid in; Matsukawa felt so good, so amazing around his cock, and Hanamaki’s muscles trembled as he held himself back from slamming up into Matsukawa before he could adjust.

Hanamaki’s concentration was shattered, however, by his phone vibrating loudly on the nightstand, and in his surprise he sunk the rest of the way into Matsukawa, who cried out, his voice laced with not just pleasure, but also pain. Locking onto the cry, Hanamaki let Matsukawa’s leg slide off his shoulder and land with a _thump_ on the mattress as he leaned forward, hands coming up to cup Matsukawa’s face.

“Oh god, Issei, are you okay? I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t hurt you too much did I?” Hanamaki rubbed gently at Matsukawa’s cheek, keeping his hips completely still as he looked at him, worry showing in his eyes.

“Yea, I’m okay, ‘Hiro,” Matsukawa rasped out, but Hanamaki was not convinced.

“Are you sure? I’m sorry, I should’ve been-”

“ _Takahiro_ , I’m fine. I swear,” a small chuckle left Matsukawa’s lips, and he placed a small kiss on the tip of Hanamaki’s nose before asking, “Why the fuck did your phone go off at all? Isn’t it, like, ass-o'clock in the morning, who the hell would be texting this early?”

Reaching above his head, Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki’s phone from the nightstand. Hanamaki took it and looked at the screen. When he saw who it was he snorted exasperatedly, “Oh, it’s Hanger.”

“Pfft,” Matsukawa snorted out a laughter, “What’s he up to?”

“Apparently,” Hanamaki responded loftily, “he thinks our apartment building is boring, whatever that means,” Swiping the notification aside and relocking his phone, Hanamaki dropped the device onto the bed next to them, and turned his attention back to Matsukawa, who was looking up at him with a piercing gaze that brought Hanamaki back to their current position. Smiling down at his boyfriend in response, Hanamaki moved his hands to run down Matsukawa’s sides, letting nails scratch his skin slightly, and causing him to arch his back at the feeling, a soft moan leaving his lips. Matsukawa squeezed slightly around Hanamaki, who gasped as the heat around him tightened momentarily. He leaned down, and captured Matsukawa’s lips in a searing kiss, darting his tongue out immediately to run along the crease between the supple flesh. Hanamaki nipped lightly at Matsukawa’s lower lip, and pulled it in between his own lips, sucking at it and pulling-

“Mattsun~! Makki~! Get up!”

Hanamaki jolted, his teeth releasing Matsukawa’s lip, who gasped at Hanamaki’s sudden movement. Beyond their room, they could hear incessant knocking at their front door, as the unmistakable voice of Oikawa Tooru echoed from the other side.

“Wake up you two, Iwa-chan’s flight comes in today! We gotta go meet him!”

Matsukawa slapped a hand over his face, muttering, “that’s not until this afternoon, you damn lovesick idiot,” while Hanamaki snatched his phone back up and tapped away at it, shooting a <buzz off hanger-san> text at Oikawa, before dropping his phone back onto the bed, and burying his face in Matsukawa’s shoulder. A few seconds passed until they heard Oikawa’s shrill voice protest.

“Makki, how rude! See, I know you’re awake, now come answer-”

Before he could finish yelling, Hanamaki pulled almost entirely out of Matsukawa, and slammed back into him, wrenching a cry from his chest along with a gasp of his name, which fell beautifully from his lips.

“ _Ah_ , ‘Hiro!” Matsukawa choked out as Hanamaki set a fast pace, thrusting in and out of him so amazingly, and pulling cries from his lips that Matsukawa made sure were loud enough to reach their front door. As Hanamaki drove his cock back into him over and over again, sliding perfectly over his prostate with every thrust, all thought of their unwanted visitor was shoved from Matsukawa’s mind. Hanamaki’s face was buried in his neck, sucking a new bruise, and the muscles in Matsukawa’s cock vibrated as precome dripped earnestly from his slit and down his shaft. Every thrust of Hanamaki’s dick sent Matsukawa higher and higher, and Matsukawa couldn’t help but whimper in his ear as white hot pleasure coursed through his veins.

“ _‘Hiro… h-harder…_ ”

That whimper seemed to spur new energy into Hanamaki, and he gripped Matsukawa’s hips firmly and slammed up into him, not giving Matsukawa time to catch his breath before he pulled almost completely out and thrust back in, brushing along his prostate hard, and Matsukawa could feel the heat pooling low in his hips. Gripping at his shoulders, Matsukawa curled his fingers, and dragged his nails _hard_ down Hanamaki’s back, who choked on a gasp as his hips stuttered.

“Ah, Issei!”

“Oh god, I’m almost th-there… I’m almost-”

Matsukawa trembled hard, barely having enough presence of mind to push his body into Hanamaki’s thrusts as he felt his body climb higher, felt himself get closer to white hot bliss. His cock was so hard and his stomach was soaked with precome, and his breaths came more and more shallow, as he attempted to suck air down into his lungs. When Hanamaki wrapped a hand around his aching cock and pumped him in time to his thrusts, Matsukawa let a weak moan fall from his lips.

He was so close now, so close that he could taste the sweet relief, and each of Matsukawa’s breaths came out as a breathy whine, and Hanamaki’s thrusts brought him closer and closer to completion. Just when he thought he would go crazy, Hanamaki thrust his cock directly along his prostate and leaned down to whisper huskily in his ear.

_“Come for me, Issei.”_

White-hot pleasure flooded behind Matsukawa’s closed eyelids and he fell over the edge at Hanamaki’s words. He came hard across his stomach and up his chest, some of it getting on Hanamaki’s chest as well, who continued to pump him through his orgasm. When he was spent, Matsukawa kept climbing, thrust higher and higher as Hanamaki pounded into him desperately, seeking completion as well. Wrenching his jellied arms up, Matsukawa wrapped them around Hanamaki and dragged his nails down his back again, leaving deep red welts behind and whispering his name like it was a mantra.

“Ah, Takahiro, y-yes… ‘Hiro, god, _I love you_.”

Hanamaki bit down on Matsukawa’s neck, a long unbroken whine issuing from his throat as he came, thrusting a couple more times before he buried himself in Matsukawa and just shook, his body trembling with waves of pleasure as he gave in to his own orgasm.

They lay there for several moments, too fucked out to move. Matsukawa was running his fingertips up and down Hanamaki’s back, and Hanamaki had his face tucked underneath Matsukawa’s chin, pressing light kisses to his throat. After a moment, Matsukawa spoke, his voice hoarse.

“Ah, that makes what, five times he’s interrupted us having sex?”

Hanamaki laughed weakly, “I’ve lost count. Thank god Hajime comes back today though, maybe now we can bang in peace.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Sitting up, Hanamaki pulled out of Matsukawa gently, both of them groaning at the lost of contact, and stumbled off the bed to dispose of the condom. Matsukawa watched him head in the direction of the bathroom, unashamedly staring at his ass. When Hanamaki reentered the room with a towel, he looked up to see Matsukawa leering at him.

“What are you doing, staring at me like some creepy old man for?” Hanamaki asked, chucking the towel across the room, hitting Matsukawa in the face.

“Oh I was just checking out my boyfriend’s cute ass,” he replied, a shit-eating grin on his face as he used the towel to wipe the come off his stomach. Hanamaki snorted.

“You dirty pervert.”

“‘Hiro, I hate to break it to you, but you were literally fucking me into this mattress not 5 minutes ago, so that accusation is a moot point,” Matsukawa’s grin widened at his words, and he threw the dirty towel at Hanamaki’s head, who dodged it.

“Yeah, you’re right, I was,” he quipped back, letting himself tumble onto the bed like a sack of potatoes, and curled up next to Matsukawa, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso and burying his face into his chest. After a moment, he poked his head up to look at Matsukawa.

“Do you think we should apologize though? To Tooru? For chasing him away with our cries of passion?”

Matsukawa snorted at Hanamaki’s word choice, “Eh, we’ll just front the bill at dinner tonight and call it even for all the times we caught him and Iwaizumi going at it in the club room in high school. Sound good?”

Hanamaki let out a bark of laughter, “I knew there was a reason I loved you,” he said, leaning up to press a kiss to Matsukawa’s cheek.

A smirk stretched across Matsukawa’s face, “and here I thought you loved me because of my dashing good looks and my phenomenal skills at giving head,”

“Mhm, that’s a bonus.”

“Pfft. You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love me for it, don’t kid yourself.”

Matsukawa chuckled quietly, and as sleep overtook him again, he hummed in agreement, because Hanamaki was right.

“Love you too, Issei.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> beep boop i have a [tumblr](mattsunsthighs.tumblr.com)


End file.
